FIELD OF THE INVENTION
In practice, for drying hosiery, the wet garments are rolled in towels in order to achieve a certain predrying. Thereupon, the garments have to be laid to dry in such a manner that their high own weight due to their wet state does not cause them to lengthen. That means that it is not allowed to hang a knitted pullover for example on a clothes-hanger onto a line, since experience showed that in such a case, such a pullover is losing shape. This is particularly true with cotton pullovers. That is why such a pullover is often laid flat onto a clothes-horse in order to make sure that the pullover or the knitted jacket is not losing shape. Such a drying procedure for hosiery is very complicated and is not necessarily successful, as it is the case, when for example the sleeves of such a garment are hanging down from the clothes-horse due to its size.